forbidden-version HDA
by nateriver123
Summary: Fionna es bonita y tiene talento. Está en sus dulces dieciséis, y nunca ha sido besada. Finn tiene diecisiete, es guapísimo y está en el borde de un futuro brillante. … y ahora se han enamorado. Pero… Son hermano y hermana. "¿Cómo puede algo tan malo sentirse tan bien?"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y a todas soy nateriver123 con este nuevo fic, el cual trata de una adaptación de un libro de Tabitha Suzuma llamado Forbidden se los recomiendo mucho bueno a empezar.

Forbidden-version HDA.

Capítulo 1.

_Finn_

Miro las pequeñas carcasas crujientes y quemadas desparramadas a través de la pintura blanca descarada de las ventanas. Es difícil creer que estuvieron vivas alguna vez. Me pregunto cómo sería ser aprisionado en una caja de cristal sin aire, horneado por dos largos meses por el despiadado sol, capaz de ver el exterior, el viento agitado los arboles verdes justo enfrente de ti, lanzarte una y otra vez a la pared invisible que sella herméticamente todo lo que es real y vivo y necesario hasta que finalmente sucumbes: chamuscado, exhausto, abrumado por la imposibilidad de la tarea. ¿En qué punto una mosca deja de intentar escapar a través de una ventana cerrada?¿Son sus instintos de supervivencia los que la mantienen intentando hasta que es físicamente capaz de más? O ¿finalmente aprendo después de demasiados choques que no hay manera de salir?¿En qué punto decides que suficiente es suficiente?

Alejo mis ojos de las pequeñas carcasas y trato de enfocarme en la masa de ecuaciones cuadráticas en el pizarrón. Una delgada capa de sudor cubre mi piel, atrapando mechones de cabello contra mi frente, pegándose a mi camisa de la escuela. El sol ha estado derramándose a través de las ventanas de tamaño industrial toda la tarde y estoy sentado tontamente ante su total resplandor, medio cegado por sus poderosos rayos. La elevación de la silla plástica se entierra dolorosamente en mi espalda, mientras me siento semi reclinado con una pierna extendida y los talones apoyados en contra de un radiador recargado en la pared. Los puños de mi camisa cuelgan sueltos alrededor de mis muñecas, manchado de tinta y mugre. La página vacía me mira dolorosamente blanca, mientras trabajo en mis ecuaciones, escribiendo a mano de manera letárgica y apenas legible. El lápiz se desliza se resbala en mis dedos pegajosos, despego la lengua de mi paladar y empiezo a tragar. No puedo. He estado sentado así la mayor parte de una hora, pero seque tratar de encontrar una posición cómoda es inútil. Demoro demasiado en las sumas, ladeando el lápiz de modo que quede pegado al papel y hace un débil sonido de ralladura, si termino demasiado rápido no tendré nada que hacer además de mirar moscas muertas de nuevo.

Me duele la cabeza. El aire esta pesado, impregnado con la transpiración de 32 adolescentes abarrotados en un acalorado salón de clases. Hay un peso sobre mi pecho que me dificulta respirar. Es algo más que este cuarto árido, este aire rancio. El peso descendió el martes, en el momento que camine por las puertas de la escuela, de vuelta a encarar otro año escolar. La semana aún no ha terminado y ya siento que he estado aquí toda la eternidad. Entre estas paredes de la escuela, el tiempo fluye como cemento. Nada ha cambiado. La gente aún es la misma: rostros vacíos, sonrisas desafiantes. Mis ojos se deslizan a través de ellos mientras entro a los salones de clases y sus miradas pasan a través de mí. Estoy aquí pero no aquí.

Los maestros me anotan en sus registros pero ninguno me ve, porque hace tiempo que he perfeccionado el arte de ser invisible.

Hay una nueva profesora de inglés, la señorita Betty. Alguna joven brillante de Abajo del Todo: un descomunal cabello rizado agarrado por un pañuelo de arcoíris, piel pálida y unos pequeños pendientes en sus orejas. Parece alarmantemente fuera de lugar en una escuela llena de profesores cansados, de mediana edad y de rostros delineados con amargura y decepción. Ellos al igual que la nueva entraron llenos de esperanza y vigor, determinados a hacer diferencias. Ahora, después de décadas de políticas, la burocracia y control en la escuela, se han rendido y esperan el retiro. Pero la nueva profesora no ha tenido el beneficio del tiempo. De hecho no se ve mucho mayor que algunos de sus estudiantes. No obstante surge una estampida cuando ella ordena que todos hagan un semicírculo y con todos los empujones, juegos de pelea, golpes ruidosos entre escritorios y deslizamiento de sillas, tiene suerte que nadie salga lastimado. A pesar del caos la señorita Betty parece imperturbable; cuando finalmente se calman, mira alrededor y sonríe con alegría.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora puedo verlos a todos apropiadamente y todos pueden verme. Espero que arreglen el salón antes de que llegue, y no olviden que los escritorios necesitan regresar a sus lugares al término de cada clase bien primero nos presentaremos ¿De acuerdo?.

Después de exponer su amor por los viajes, su nuevo perro y su carrera previa a la universidad se gira a la chica de al lado.

Con disimulo, deslizo mi reloj al interior de mi muñeca y enfoco mis ojos sobre los segundos que pasan relampagueantemente. Todo el día he estado esperando esto, el final del periodo, y ahora que está aquí puedo casi escucharlo. Todo el día he estado contando las hora, las clases, hasta esto. Ahora que está aquí puedo casi escucharlo. Todo el día he estado contando las horas, las clases, ahora esto. Ahora, todo lo que quedan son minutos, aun parecen interminables. Estoy haciendo la suma en mi cabeza: calculando el número de segundos antes de la última campanada. Con sorpresa me doy cuenta que _grumoso_, el idiota a mi derecha, está balbuceando algo acerca de astrología de nuevo, casi todos en el salón han volteado. Cuando _grumoso_ finalmente cierra la boca, de repente hay silencio. Alzo la vista para encontrar a la señorita Betty mirándome directamente.-Paso.- Examino mi uña del dedo pulgar y automáticamente mascullo mi respuesta usual sin levantar la mirada. Pero para mí horror, ella no capta la indicación. ¿No ha leído mi expediente? Aún estaba mirándome-Me temo que pocas actividades en mi clase son opcionales-Me informa.

Hay risas disimuladas en el grupo de _Flame_ –Entonces estaremos aquí todo el día.-¿No se lo dijeron? Él no habla inglés…

-O algún otro idioma.-Risas.

-¡Marciano, quizá!

La profesora los silencia con la mirada. –Me temo que no es como funcionan las cosas en mis clases.

Le sigue otro largo silencio. Juego nerviosamente con la esquina de mi libreta; los ojos de la clase queman mi cara. El estable tic-tac del reloj de pared se ahoga con el latido de mi corazón.

-¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome tu nombre?-Su voz se ha suavizado ligeramente.

Me toma un momento deducir por qué. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi mano izquierda ha dejado de jugar nerviosamente con mi libreta y ahora está vibrando nerviosamente con mi libreta y ahora está vibrando contra la página vacía.

Me apresuro a deslizar mi mano debajo del escritorio, murmuro mi nombre y miro esperanzadoramente a mi vecino. Él se introduce ávidamente en su monologo sin darle a la profesora tiempo de protestar, pero veo que ella da un paso atrás. Ahora lo sabe. El dolor en mi pecho se desvanece a un dolor mitigado y mis mejillas ardientes se enfrían.

El resto de la hora ocupamos en un animado debate. La señorita Betty no me invita a participar de nuevo. Cuando finalmente suena el ultimo timbre a través del edificio, la clase se disuelve en caos. Cierro de golpe mi libro, meto las cosas a mi mochila, me levanto y salgo del salón rápidamente, zambulléndome en los montones de adolescentes, para llegar a tiempo a casa. A lo largo del corredor hay alumnos sobreexcitados saliendo en tropel por las puertas, para unirse a la delgada corriente de gente: me chocan y golpean los hombros, codos, mochilas y pies… logro llegar a una escalera, y antes de casi cruzar el pasillo siento una mano en mi brazo.

-Murtons. Una palabra. Simon, mi tutor formal. Siento mis pulmones desinflarse. El profesor de cabello canoso con la cara hueca y arrugada me lleva a un salón vacío, Índica n asiento entonces se encarama incómodamente en la esquina de un escritorio de madera.

-Finn, estoy seguro de que eres consciente, de que este es un año importante para ti. El nivel A de lectura otra vez.

Doy un ligero asentimiento forzándome a mí mismo encontrar la mirada de mi tutor.-¡También es el comienzo de un nuevo año académico!- anuncia Simón brillantemente como si necesitar recordarme ese hecho.-Comienzo. Un nuevo comienzo… Finn sabemos que no siempre encuentras fáciles las cosas, pero estamos esperando cosas grandiosas e ti en este semestre. Siempre has sido excelente en el trabajo escrito y eso es maravillosos, pero ahora estás en tu último año y esperamos que nos muestres que eres capaz en otras áreas.

Otro asentimiento. Una mirada involuntaria hacia la puerta. No estoy seguro de que me guste el rumbo de esta conversación. Simón da un pesado suspiro.-Finn, si quieres entrar un UCL, sabes que es vital que comiences a tomar un papel as activo en clase… asiento de nuevo.

-¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo aquí?

Aclaro mi garanta.-Sí.

-Participaciones en clase, unirte a discusiones grupales, contribuir a las lecciones, responder de verdad cuando hagan una pregunta, levantar tu mano de tanto en tanto. Es todo lo que pedimos. Tus notas siempre han sido impecables, no hay quejas ahí.

Silencio. Me duele a la cabeza otra vez. ¿Cuánto más va a durar?

-Pareces distraído. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

-Sí.

–Bien, buena suerte, tienes un gran potencial y odiaríamos ver que se desperdiciara. Si necesitas ayuda de nuevo, sabes que podemos arreglarlo…

Siento que el calor sube por mis mejillas.-N-no. Está bien. Gracias de cualquier manera.- Recojo mi mochila, lanzo la correa sobre mi cabeza y a través de mi pecho y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Finn- el señor Simón me llama mientras camino.-Solo piénsalo.

Al fin. Me dirijo hacia Bexham, la escuela desaparece rápidamente detrás de mí.

Son casi las cuatro en punto y el sol aún está ardiendo, la brillante luz blanca rebota a los lados de los coches los cuales se reflejan en rayos desarticulados, el calor hace que el alquitrán brille tenuemente. La autopista está llena de tráfico, gases de los tubos de escape, bocinas sonoras, escolares y ruido. He estado esperando este momento desde que me levante esta mañana, pero ahora estoy aquí y me siento extrañamente vacío. Es como ser un niño nuevo, bajar ruidosamente las escaleras para encontrar que Santa ha olvidado llenar la calceta; solo que Santa de hecho, esta borracho en el sofá en el cuarto frontal; yaciendo comatoso con otros 3 amigos. He estado enfocándome tan duro en salir de la escuela que he olvidado que hacer ahora que he escapado.

El júbilo que estaba esperando no se materializa y me siento perdido, desnudo como si hubiera anticipado algo maravilloso y de repente olvidara que era.

Caminando por la calle entretejido dentro y fuera de la multitud, trato de pensar en algo, lo que sea, para encontrarlo.

En un esfuerzo para sacudirme de mi extraño humor, troto a través del pavimento pasando piedras y basura; la brisa de septiembre levanta el cabello de la nuca de mi cuello, la delgada suela de mis deportivas se mueve silenciosamente sobre el pavimento. Aflojo mi corbata, tirando del nudo hacia el medio de mi pecho y desabrocho los botones superiores de mi camisa. Siempre es bueno estirar mis piernas al final de un insípido día en OOO; evadir, rozar y saltar sobre la fruta embarrada y los vegetales aplastados que los puestos dejaron atrás. Giro la esquina entrando al familiar camino estrecho con sus dos hileras de pequeñas casas de ladrillo, estrechándose gradualmente colina arriba. Esta es la calle en la que he vivido los últimos 5 años. Únicamente nos mudamos de casa cundo mi padre se fue a Australia con su nueva esposa y la manutención de sus hijos se detuvo. Antes nuestra casa había sido una dilapidada casa rentada en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero en una de las áreas agradables. Nunca fuimos ricos, no con un poeta como padre, pero de alguna manera, las cosas fueron más fáciles de varias formas. Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora nuestra cas es en número 62, de Bexham Road; un cubo gris de estuco de dos pisos y tres dormitorios, densamente intercalada en medio de una larga línea de casas, con botellas de refresco y latas de cerveza brotando entre las malas hierbas entre el portón rojo y la puerta de un naranja desvaído.

La calle es tan estrecha que los autos, con sus ventanas cerradas o su guardabarros abollado tienen que estacionarse con dos ruedas sobre el borde de la acera, haciendo más fácil caminar por el centro de la carretera que en la acera. Pateando una botella de plástico, la regateo, el golpeteo de mis zapatos y la reja de un plástico roto contra el alquitrán hace eco alrededor, los ladridos de perros, gritos de niños jugando un partido de futbol y el reggae bullicioso de una ventana abierta.

Mi mochila y se sacude contra mis muslos y siento que algo de mi malestar se me disipa. Mientras troto, paso a los jugadores de futbol, una figura familiar pasa a los defensores de la portería e intercambio la botella de plástico por la pelota, fácilmente esquivo a los chicos enfundados en sus grandes camisetas del Arsenal mientras me siguen gritando protestas. El rubio se tira picado hacia mí: un pequeño hippie. Rubio con el cabello por debajo de los hombros, la una vez blanca camisa de la escuela ahora esta manchada con mugre y cuelga sobre unos pantalones desconocidos. Se las ingenia para adelantarme, corriendo hacia atrás tan rápido como puede, gritando a voz de cuello.

-A mi Finn, a mí, Finn. ¡Pásamela!

Lo hago con una carcajada, y gritando triunfante, mi hermano de 8 años agarra la pelota y corre hacia sus compañeros y gritando: -¡Se la quite, se la quite! ¿Vieron?

Entro con fuerza a la casa relativamente fresca, encorvo mi espalda contra la puerta de enfrente para tranquilizar mi aliento y saco el cabello mojado de mi frente. Enderezándome, me abro camino hacia el corredor, mis pies automáticamente evitan la variedad de blazers descartados, bolsa con libros y zapatos de la escuela tirados en el estrecho corredor. Encuentro a Cake en la cocina, tratando de alcanzar una caja de cheerios de la alacena. Se congela cuando me ve, con una mano en la caja y sus ojos miel abiertos con culpa debajo de su fleco.-¡Fionna olvido mi merienda hoy!

Me abalanzo hacia ella con un gruñido, la agarro de la cintura con un brazo y la balanceo de arriba abajo mientras ella grita con una mezcla de terror y deleite, con un su largo cabello rubio desplegándose debajo de ella. Entonces la dejo sobre una silla de la cocina y bajo de golpe la caja de cereales, la botella de leche, un tazón y una cuchara.

-Mitad del tazón, no más-le advierto levantando un dedo.

-Cenaremos temprano esta noche; tengo toneladas de tarea que hacer.

-¿Cuándo?- Cake suena poco convencida, esparciendo aros cubiertos de azúcar a través de la mesa barata de roble.

A pesar del revisado juego de reglas de la casa que Fionna pego en la puerta del refrigerador, es claro que Jeremy no ha tocado los cubos de basura rebosantes en días, Jake ni siquiera ha comenzado a lavar los platos del desayuno apilados en el fregadero y Cake, una vez más ha perdido su escoba miniatura y solo ha tenido éxito en agregar migajas a las que ya hay en el piso.

-¿Dónde está mama?-pregunto.

-Alistándose.

Vacío mis pulmones con un suspiro y dejo la cocina, subiendo las estrechas escaleras, ignorando el saludo de mama, busco la única persona con la que me gusta hablar, pero cuando noto la puerta de madera abierta su cuarto esta vacío, recuerdo que esta atorada en alguna cosa después de la escuela y mi pecho se desinfla. En lugar de eso, regreso al familiar sonido de Magic FM tocando ruidosa música a través de la puerta del baño.

Mi madre esta inclinada sobre el lavabo hacia el espejo embarrando y roto, sacando hilos invisibles del frente de su ajustado vestido plateado. El aire cargado con el olor del fijador para cabello y perfume.

Cuando me ve aparecer tras su reflejo, sus brillantes labios pintados se alzan y se abren en una sonrisa de aparente deleite.

-¡Hola, niño bonito!

Le baja al volumen, se gira, me extiende un brazo para un beso. Sin moverme de la entrada, beso el aire, un involuntario ceño fruncido delineado entre mis cejas. Ella comienza a reír.

-¡Mírate, de regreso al uniforme y casi tan desaliñado como los chicos! Necesitas un corte de pelo dulzura. Oh querido ¿qué es esa apariencia atormentada?.

Me recargo en el marco de la puerta, arrastrando mi blazer por el suelo.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana mama- protesto cansadamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo perderme esto. ¡Davey finalmente firmo el contrato para el nuevo restaurante y quiere celebrar!- Abre su boca con una exclamación de deleite, cambia velozmente de tema.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Pongo una sonrisa cansada.

-Grandioso, mama. Como siempre.

-¡maravilloso!- exclama, eligiendo ignorar el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Solo un año ahora… ni eso, y serás libre de la escuela de todas esas tonterías.-Su sonrisa se amplia.

-¡Tan pronto cumplas dieciocho por fin serás realmente un hombre de la casa!

Inclino mi cabeza contra la puerta.

_El hombre de la casa._

Ha estado llamándome así desde que tenía doce, desde que papa se fue.

-¿Cómo luzco? Hoy me pagaron y me fui de compras.-Me da una mirada traviesa.

Me pregunto cuanto se habrá gastado ya del sueldo del mes. Mama se aferra desesperadamente a su juventud, al tiempo en que su belleza giraba cabezas en la calle; pero su apariencia está desapareciendo bastante rápido, su cara se avejentó prematuramente por años de vida dura.

-Luces bien-respondo robóticamente.

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco.

-Finn, vamos, no seas así, necesito tu ayuda esta noche. Davey va a llevarme a un lugar realmente especial, ya sabes, ¿el lugar recién abierto en Stratton Road frente al cine?

-OK, ok. Está bien diviértete.

Con un considerable esfuerzo, borro el ceño fruncido y me las arreglo para dejar el resentimiento fuera de mi voz. No hay nada malo en Davey. De la lista de hombres con los que mama a salido desde que se fue mi padre. Davey ha sido el más inofensivo.

Es 9 años menor que ella y el propietario de un restaurante donde ella trabaja como jefa de meseras.

Esta separado de su esposa. Pero como cada ligue de mama, el parece poseer el mismo poder que todos tienen sobre ella, la habilidad de transformarla en una chica nerviosa, coqueta y aduladora, desesperada por gastar cada centavo duramente gastado en regalos innecesarios y en vestimenta ajustada. Son casi las cinco en punto y su cara ya brilla con anticipación mientras se rejuvenece. Echando hacia atrás su reciente permanente rubio, experimentando con un peinado exótico y me pide rápidamente su collar de diamantes falsos que ella jura que es real. Su curvilínea figura se ajusta en un vestido que su hija de dieciséis no se pondría ni muerta, y el comentario "una vieja vestida de jovencita" regularmente oído de nuestros vecinos, hace eco en mis oídos.

Cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio tras de mi me inclino contra ella por unos momentos, disfrutando este pequeño pedazo de alfombra que es mío. Solía ser una pequeña bodega con una ventana, pero me las arregle para hacerla mi habitación. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde puedo estar solo: sin compañeros, sin maestros lanzándome preguntas. Y hay un pequeño oasis de tiempo antes de que nuestra madre salga a su cita y la cena esta en camino y las peleas, tareas y hora de dormir comiencen.

Dejo caer mi mochila, mi blazer al piso, me saco los zapatos de una patada. Mi espacio generalmente ordenado. Las paredes están desnudas excepto por una fotografía instantánea de nosotros, tomada en unas vacaciones, dos meses antes de que papa se fuera. Cake aún era un bebe, esta sobre el regazo de mamá, la cara de Jeremy esta embarrada de chocolate, Jake está colgando a un lado de una banca, y Fionna está tratando de jalarlo del respaldo. Las únicas caras visibles son la de papá y la mía: tenemos nuestros brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, sonriendo a la cámara. Rara vez veo esta foto, a pesar de haberla rescatado de la hoguera de mamá. Pero me gusta la sensación de tenerla cerca, un recordatorio de aquellos tiempos más felices no fueron un simple fragmento de mi imaginación.

Fin de capitulo.

Bueno aquí se acaba si les gusta den review me gustaría seguir escribiendo este fic, si las cosas van bien tendré el capítulo dos para el sábado (un capitulo cada semana) bueno adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y a todas soy naterier123 y traigo un nuevo capítulo de _Forbidden-version HDA_, por cierto el blazer es una chaqueta deportiva (me lo preguntaron por un PM) y en este fic Finn será mayor que Jake las edades son:

Finn: 17 años, Fionna: 16 años, Jake: 13 años, Jeremy: 8 años, Cake: 5 años

Bueno empecemos:

_Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores._

Capítulo 2

_Fionna._

Mis llaves se atascan en la cerradura de nuevo. Maldigo, luego pateo la puerta de la forma habitual. En el momento en que salgo del sol de la tarde entro en el pasillo oscuro, tengo la sensación de que las cosas ya están un poco salvajes. Como era de esperar, la sala es un vertedero; paquetes de papas fritas, bolsos con libros, cartas de la escuela y tareas abandonadas y esparcidas a lo largo de la alfombra.

Jake está comiendo cheerios directamente de la caja, tratando de lanzar el extraño a través de la habitación a la boca abierta de Cake.

-¡Fionna, Fionna, mira lo que puede hacer Jake!- me grita Cake emocionadamente, mientras me quito el blazer y la corbata en la puerta.

-¡Puede hacerlos entrar en mi boca!

A pesar de la confusión del cereal pisado en la alfombra, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Mi hermana pequeña de cinco años es la niña más linda en la historia. Con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas de un color rosado por la emoción, aun ligeramente redondeadas con la grasa de bebé, su cara se ilumina con una suave inocencia.

Desde que perdió sus dientes delanteros ha comenzado a meter la punta de la lengua a través del espacio cuando sonríe. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura cuelga hacia atrás, recto y fino como la seda de oro, del mismo color que los pequeños aros e sus oídos. Debajo de un físico descuidado, sus ojos llevan una mirada permanentemente sorprendida, del color de las aguas profundas. Se ha cambiado su uniforme por un vestido de flores de verano de color rosa, su actual favorito, y salta de un pie a otro, encantada con las travesuras de su hermano adolescente.

Me dirijo a Jake con una sonrisa.

-Parece que los dos han tenido una tarde muy productiva. Espero que recuerdes donde está la aspiradora.

Jake responde lanzando un puño de cereales a Cake-

Por un momento pienso que solo me va a ignorar, pero luego declara:

-No es un juego, es tiro al blanco. A mamá no le importa, esta con su chico amoroso esta noche otra vez, y para la hora que llegue a casa, estará muy perdida para darse cuenta.

Abro la boca para protestar por la elección de palabras de Jake, pero Cake lo está incitando, y viendo que no está de mal humor ni tampoco está discutiendo, decido dejarlo pasar, y colapso en el sofá. Mi hermano de 1 años ha cambiado en estos meses: el crecimiento acelerado del verano ha acentuado su delgado cuerpo, se ha cortado su pelo rubio para mostrar su diamante falso en su oído y sus ojos color avellana se han endurecido. Algo ha cambiado en sus modales también. El niño todavía está ahí, pero sepultado bajo una dureza desconocida: el cambio alrededor de los ojos, la línea desafiante de su mandíbula, la dura risa sin alegría, le han dado un filo extraño e irregular.

Sin embargo, durante breves instantes como estos, cuando solo se está divirtiendo, la máscara se desliz un poco y puedo ver a mi hermano pequeño otra vez.

-¿Finn está haciendo la cena esta noche?-pregunto.

-Obviamente.

-Cena…

-La mano de Cake vuela a su boca, alarmada.

-Finnie dijo _una última advertencia._

-Estaba de fanfarroneando…-Jake trata de prevenirla, pero ella se aleja hacia la cocina al galope, siempre deseosa de complacer.

Me siento en el sofá, bostezando, y Jake empieza a golpear los cereales en mi frente.

-¡Cuidado! Eso es todo lo que tenemos por la mañana y no se lo come el suelo.-Me pongo de pie.

-Vamos. Vamos a ver lo que Finn a cocinado.

-Maldita pasta, ¿qué otra cosa hace siempre?- Jake lanza la caja abierta de cereales al sillón, derramando la mitad de su contenido a través de los cojines. Su humor se evapora en un instante

-Bueno tal vez podrías aprender a cocinar. Entonces los 3 podríamos turnarnos.

Jake me lanza una mirada condescendiente y se va delante de mí a la cocina.

-Fuera, Jeremy. Dije, lleva el balón _fuera _de la habitación.-

Finn tiene una olla hirviendo con una mano y trata de empujar a Jeremy hacia a fuera con la otra.

-¡Gol!-grita Jeremy, pateando la pelota bajo la mesa. La atrapo, la lanzo al pasillo y agarro a Jeremy mientras intenta pasarme corriendo.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda, me está estrangulando!-grita, haciendo que se asfixia.

Hago maniobras para dejarlo en su silla.

-¡Siéntate!

Cumple al ver la comida, agarrando el cuchillo y el tenedor, tocando un redoble de tambores en la mesa. Cake ríe y coge sus cubiertos para copiarle.

-No lo hagas…-le advierto.

Su sonrisa se desvanece, y por un momento parece castigada. Siento una punzada de culpa. Cake es amorosa y dócil, mientras que Jeremy está lleno de energía y picardía. Como consecuencia de eso, siempre es testigo de que su hermano se salga con la suya.

Moviéndome rápidamente alrededor de la cocina, saco los platos, vierto el agua, y devuelvo los ingredientes para cocinar a sus respectivos lugares.

-Está bien, vamos, todo el mundo.-Finn ha servido.

Cuatro platos, un plato color rosa de Barbie.

Pasta con queso y salsa, pasta con queso pero sin salsa, brócoli (que ni Jake ni Jeremy van a tocar) astutamente oculto alrededor de los lados.

-Hola.- Cojo su manga antes de que se dirija de nuevo a la cocina y le sonrió.

-¿Estas bien?.

-He estado en casa 2 horas y ya se han vuelto locos.-Me lanza una mirada exagerada de desesperación y me rio.

-¿Mamá ya se fue?

El asiente.

-¿Recordaste la leche?

-Sí, pero tenemos que hacer unas compras adecuadas.

-Iré mañana después de la escuela.-Finn se da la vuelta a tiempo para agarrar a Jeremy que está saltando por la puerta.

-¡Hey!

-¡Termine, termine! ¡Ya no tengo hambre!

-¿Jeremy, te sentarías en la mesa como una persona normal y comerías tu comida?-Finn empezó a subir la voz.

-¡Pero a BMO y a James solo los dejaron estar afuera otra media hora!-grita Jeremy en señal de protesta, con la cara escarlata detrás de su pelo rubio.

-¡Son las 6:30! ¡No iras a ningún lado!

Jeremy se lanza de nuevo a su silla con furia, con los brazos cruzados y las rodillas dobladas.

-¡Eso no es justo te odio!

Finn hace caso omiso a Jeremy y se en cambio dirige a Cake, que ha renunciado a usar el tenedor y está comiendo su pasta con los dedos, inclinando su cabeza y succionando cada hebra por la parte inferior.

-Mira-le muestra Finn.

-Lo enrollas así…

-¡Pero no dejan de caerse!

-Simplemente trata con un poco a la vez.

-No puedo-se lamenta.

-Finnie, ¿córtalo por mí?

-Cake necesitas _aprender… _

-¡Pero con los dedos es más fácil!

El lugar de Jake permanece vacío mientras hace su camino por la cocina, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los armarios.

-Déjame ahorrarte el tiempo: la única comida que nos queda está aquí en la mesa- dice Finn, recogiendo su tenedor.

-Y no he puesto nada de arsénico en ella, así que es poco probable que te mate.

-Genial, ¿entonces se ha olvidado de dejarnos algo de dinero para el supermercado otra vez? Bueno, por supuesto, su chico amoroso la lleva al Ritz.

-Su nombre es Davey- señala Finn detrás de un bocado de comida. -Llamarlo así no te hace sonar genial.

Tragando mi bocado, me las arreglo para llamar la atención de Finn y dar una sacudida de cabeza apenas perceptible. Tengo la sensación de que Jake se está preparando para una discusión, y Finn, por lo general tan experto para afrontar la discusión, se ve cansado y al borde de una colisión frontal esta noche.

Jake cierra la última perta de la alacena con tal fuerza que todos saltan.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tratando de sonar genial? No soy el único que está atrapado en un salpicadero porque su madre está muy ocupada extendiendo sus piernas para…

Finn está fuera de su silla en un momento. Me abalanzo sobre él y fallo. Él se lanza sobre Jake y lo agarra del cuello, golpeándolo contra la nevera.

-Hablas así delante de los pequeños otra vez y yo…

-Tú, ¿Qué?- Jake tiene la mano de su hermano mayor alrededor de su cuello, y a pesar de la sonrisa arrogante, reconozco el medo en sus ojos. Finn nunca lo ha amenazado físicamente, peo en los últimos meses su relación se ha deteriorado. Jake ha empezado a resentir a Finn más y más profundamente por razones que cuesta entender. Sin embargo, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, de alguna manera se las arregla para mantener la expresión de burla, la mirada de condescendencia por el hermano casi 5 años mayor que él.

De repente, Finn parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Suelta a Jake y salta hacia atrás, sorprendido por su propia explosión.

Jake se endereza, una mueca lenta se endereza en sus labios.

-Si, eso es lo que pensé. Cobarde. Justo como en la escuela.

Ha ido demasiado lejos. Jeremy esta en silencio, masticando lentamente, sus ojos cautelosos. Cake está mirando ansiosamente a Finn, tirado su oído nerviosamente, su comida olvidada. Finn está mirando la puerta vacía por la cual Jake acaba de salir. Se limpia las manos en los pantalones y se tome su tiempo para estabilizar su respiración antes de volverse a enfrentar a Jeremy y Cake.

-Hey, vamos, muchachos, terminemos.- Su voz tiembla con falsa alegría.

Los ojos de Jeremy dudan.

-¿Estabas a punto de darle un puñetazo?

-¡No!- Finn se ve profundamente afectado.

-No, por supuesto que no, Jer. Nunca le habría hecho daño a Jake. Nunca le haría daños a ninguno de ustedes. ¡Por Dios!

Jeremy regresa a su comida, sin estar convencido. Cake no dice nada, solamente se chupa los dedos para limpiarlos; el resentimiento silencioso irradia en sus ojos.

Finn no vuelve en su lugar, parece perdido mordiendo la comisura de sus labios, su rostro trabajando. Me recuesto en mi silla y extiendo la mano hacia su brazo.

-Él solo estaba intentando acabar contigo, como siempre…

Él no responde. En cambio, toma otra respiración profunda antes de mirarme y decir: -¿Terminar con esto dices tú?

-Claro que no.

-Gracias.-Fuerza una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de salir de la habitación.

Momentos más tarde, escucho la puerta de su dormitorio se cierra.

Me las arreglo para persuadir a Jeremy y Cake de que terminen su comida, y luego en la nevera el plato que Finn apenas tocó. Jake puede comerse el pan duro del mostrador para lo que me importa. Le doy un baño a Cake y obligo a un Jeremy protestante a que tome una ducha. Después de aspirar la habitación del frente, decido que irse a la cama temprano a la cama no les haría ningún daño e ignoro estudiadamente la protesta furiosa de Jeremy de que todavía queda luz del sol de tarde acerca de que todavía queda luz del sol de tarde. Mientras los beso cuando se acuestan, Cake pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sostiene por un momento.

-¿Por qué Jake odia a Finnie?-susurra.

Retrocedo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cariño, Jake no odia a Finnie- le digo con cuidado.

-Jake sólo ha estado de mal humor estos días.

Sus profundos ojos azules se inundan de alivio.

-¿Entonces se quieren de verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. Y todos te quieren a ti.- La beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches.

Confisco el gameboy de Jeremy y los dejo escuchando un audiolibro, luego hago mi camino hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde una escalera conduce a la ático del tamaño de una caja, y le grito a Jake para que baje la música. El año pasado, después de una queja lastimosa por tener que compartir su habitación con sus hermanos menores, Finn le ayudo a Jake de toda la basura que dejaron los antiguos propietarios en el anteriormente inutilizado ático diminuto. A pesar de que el espacio es demasiado pequeño como para ponerse de pie en forma correcta, es la madriguera de Jake, la guarida privada en la que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando esta en casa, con sus paredes inclinada pintadas de negro y cubiertas de chicas rockeras, las tablas secas y crujientes del suelo, cubiertas con una alfombra persa que Finn desenterró de alguna tienda de caridad. Aislado del resto de la casa por una escalera empinada que Jeremy y Cake tienen estrictamente prohibida subir, es el escondite perfecto para alguien como Jake. La música se desvanece en un monótono ruido de bajo cuando finalmente cierro la puerta de mi habitación y empiezo mi tarea.

La casa está tranquila por fin.

Escucho que el audio libro llega a su fin y el aire se queda en silencio. Mi alarma reloj marca las ocho y veinte, y el crepúsculo dorado del veranillo se está desvaneciendo rápidamente. La noche está cayendo, las farolas se encienden una tras otra, lanzando una luz sobre el libro de ejercicios en frente de mí.

Termino un ejercicio de comprensión y me encuentro mirando mi propio reflejo en la ventana oscura. En un impulso, me pongo de pie y salgo al rellano.

Golpeo tentativamente. Si hubiera sido yo, probablemente hubiera salido de la casa, pero Finn no es así. Es demasiado maduro, demasiado sensible. Ni una sola vez en todas las noches desde que papá se fue ha salido furioso, ni siquiera cuando Jeremy pegó su cabello con melaza y luego se negó a tomar un baño, o cuando Cake sollozo durante horas y horas por que alguien había hecho un mohicano a su muñeca.

Sin embargo, las cosas han ido rápidamente cuesta abajo últimamente. Incluso antes de su metamorfosis adolescente, Jake era propenso a un berrinche cada vez que mamá salía de noche. El consejero de la escuela afirmo que se culpaba a si mismo de que papá se fuera, que todavía albergaba esperanza de que pudiera regresar y por lo tanto, se sentía profundamente amenazado por alguien que está intentando tomar el lugar de su padre.

Personalmente, siempre creí que era algo mucho más simple a Jake no le gusta que los pequeños reciban toda la atención por ser lindos y pequeños, ni que Finn y yo le digamos que hacer, mientras que el está atrapado en la tierra de normas, el arquetípico hijo del medio sin socio en el crimen. Ahora que Jake se ha ganado el respeto necesario en la escuela para unirse a una banda que se escapa por las puertas a fumar hierba en el parque local a la hora del almuerzo, se resiente con amargura de que en casa todavía sea considerado uno de los niños. Cuando mamá sale, lo que se está siendo más frecuente, Finn es el encargado, de la forma en la que siempre ha sido; Finn, al que ella recurre cuando tiene que trabajar horas extra o ir a fantasías una noche con Davey o las chicas. No hay respuesta a mi golpe, pero cuando voy abajo encuentro a Finn dormido en un rincón de la sala. Hay un grueso libro de texto apoyado contra su pecho, con las página abiertas, y hay hojas garabateadas con cálculos llenando la alfombra. Le suelto los dedos del libro, recojo sus cosas y las amontono en una pila sobre la mesa, saco la manta de la parte trasera del sofá, y la pongo sobre él. Me siento en el sillón y acomodo mis piernas, apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, mirándolo dormir debajo del suave resplandor naranja de las farolas que entra en la ventana sin cortinas.

Antes que cualquier cosa, estaba Finn. Cuando miro hacia atrás en mi vida, a los dieciséis años y medio año, Finn siempre estuvo ahí.

Caminando a la escuela a mi lado, empujándome en el carro del centro comercial a través de un estacionamiento vacío a una velocidad vertiginosa, viniendo en mi ayuda en el patio del recreo después de haber causado un levantamiento en clase después de haber llamado "estúpida" a la Señorita Popular. Todavía lo recuerdo allí de pie, con los puños cerrados, un aspecto inusualmente intenso en su cara, desafiando a todos los niños a una pelea a pesar de ser ampliamente superado e números. Y de repente me di cuenta de que, mientras tuviera a Finn, nadie ni nada podrían hacerme daño.

Pero tenía ocho años entonces, he crecido desde aquellos días. Ahora sé que Finn no siempre estará aquí, no será capaz de protegerme para siempre. A pesar de que está aplicando para estudiar en la universidad de Londres, y dice que seguirá viviendo en casa, todavía podría cambiar de opinión y ver que esta es su oportunidad para escapar. Nunca antes había imaginado mi vida sin él. Como esta casa, él es mi único punto de referencia en esta difícil existencia, este mundo inestable y aterrador. La idea de salir de casa me llena de un terror que me deja sin aliento. Me siento como una de esas gaviotas cubiertas de aceite de un derrame, ahogándome en un alquitrán negó del miedo.

Finn parece un niño otra vez: los dedos manchados de tinta, una arrugada camiseta gris, pantalones vaqueros desgastados y pies descalzos. La gente dice que hay un fuerte parecido familiar; yo o lo veo. Para empezar, él es el que tiene los ojos más azules de todos nosotros, como un hermoso zafiro. Su pelo rubio enmarañado como el oro, y cubre su nuca y llega a sus ojos. Sus bazos todavía están bronceados del verano, e incluso en la penumbra puedo distinguir la silueta de sus bíceps. Está comenzando a desarrollar un cuerpo atlético. Alcanzo tarde la pubertad, y durante un tiempo yo era más alta que él, algo de lo que me burlaba sin piedad, llamándolo 'mi hermano pequeño', en ese entonces pensaba que esas cosas eran divertidas. No le dio importancia por supuesto, como siempre.

Pero recientemente las cosas han empezado a cambiar. A pesar de que él es muy tímido, la mayoría de chicas de mi año fantasean con él, llenándome con una mezcla de fastidio y orgullo. Sin embargo, sigue siendo incapaz de hablar con sus pares, rara vez sonríe fuera de estas paredes, y siempre, siempre lleva la misma mirada distante, obsesionada, un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. En casa, sin embargo, cuando los más pequeños no son demasiado difíciles o cuando estamos bromeando y se siente relajado, a veces muestra un lado diferente: el amor por las travesuras, una sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas, un sentido del humor autocritico. Pero incluso en estos breves momentos, siento que está ocultando una parte más oscura y menos feliz de sí mismo, la parte que lucha para hacer frente a la escuela, en el mundo exterior, un mundo donde, por alguna, nunca se ha sentido en paz.

Un coche petardea en la calle, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Finn deja escapar un pequeño grito y lucha por levantarse, desorientado.-Te quedaste dormido-le informo con una sonrisa.- Creo que podríamos comercializar la trigonometría como un nuevo tratamiento para el insomnio.

-Mierda. ¿Qué hora es?-Parece tener pánico por un momento, empujando hacia atrás la manta y poniendo los pies en el suelo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

-Acaban de ser las nueve.

-¿Qué hay de…?

-Jeremy y Cake están probablemente dormidos y Jake está ocupado siendo un adolescente furioso es su habitación. –Oh. –Se relaja un poco, se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos y parpadea soñolientamente hacia el suelo.

-Te ves agotado. Tal vez deberías olvidar los deberes por esta noche e irte a la cama.

-No, estoy bien. –Señala con gestos hacia la pila de libros de la mesa. –De todos modos, tengo que terminar la revisión de eso antes de la prueba de mañana. –Estira la mano para enciende la lámpara, emitiendo un pequeño círculo de luz en el suelo.

-Tenías que haberme dicho que tenías prueba. ¡Habría hecho la cena!

-Bueno, hiciste todo lo demás. –Hay una pausa incomoda. –Gracias por… por solucionarlo. –No hay problema. –Bostezo, cambiando de lado en el sillón para colgar mis piernas sobre el reposabrazos, y sacar el cabello de mi cara. –Tal vez a partir de ahora deberíamos dejar la comida de Jake en una bandeja en la parte inferior de la escalera. Podemos llamarlo servicio de habitaciones. Así todos podemos conseguir un poco de paz.

La insinuación de una sonrisa toca sus labios, pero luego se da la vuelta para mirar por la ventana y desciende el silencio. Tomo una respiración fuerte. –Estaba siendo una mala noche, Finn, eso de la escuela…

Parece congelarse, casi puedo ver los músculos contraerse por debajo de su camiseta mientras se sienta de lado en el sofá, un brazo colgado en el respaldo, un pie en el suelo, y el otro escondido debajo de él. –Será mejor que termine con esto...

Reconozco mi señal. Quiero decirle algo, algo e las líneas de. _Todo es una actuación. Todos los demás están fingiendo, de todos modos. Puede que Jake se rodee de u grupo de chicos que le escupen en la cara a la autoridad, pero están tan asustado como todo los demás. Se burlan de los demás y se meten con los solitarios sólo para poder pertenecer. Y no estoy mucho mejor. Puede que parezca confiada y habladora, pero paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo riéndome d chistes que no me parecen graciosos, diciendo cosas que no quiero decir. Porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que todos tratamos de hacer: encajar, de una u otra manera, tratando desesperadamente de fingir que todos somos iguales._

-Buenas noches. No trabajes hasta demasiado tarde.

-Buenas noches, Fionna. –Sonríe repentinamente y se forman hoyuelos en las comisuras de su boca. Pero cuando hago una pausa en la puerta, mirándolo hacia atrás, está hojeando un libro de texto, sus dientes rozando la herida permanente dolorosamente roja en su labio inferior.

_Crees que nadie más te entiende, _quiero decirle, _pero te equivocas. Yo te entiendo. No este solo._

Fin de capitulo.

SI ya sé que lo prometí para el sábado pero lo atrase por la escuela perdón, pero para el próximo sábado ya estará el siguiente capítulo. Si les gusto den review. ADIIIIIIOS


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aquí nateriver123 con un nuevo capítulo Forbidden espero que les guste.

_Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores._

Capítulo 3

_Finn._

Nuestra madre se ve decaída a la dura gris luz gris de la mañana. Lleva una taza de café en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Su pelo es un lio, y el delineador de ojos corrido se ha filtrado sobre la media kuna negra bajo sus ojos enrojecidos. La bata de seda rosa está anudada sobre un pequeño camisón: su aspecto desalineado es una clara señal de que Davey no se quedó anoche. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo haberles escuchado entrar. En las raras ocasiones en las que vuelve a esta casa, golpean las puertas principal, se escuchan risas apagadas, las llaves se caen en la puerta, cómo se silencian y más golpes, seguidos de carcajadas mientras el intenta subirla a cuestas por las escaleras. Los otros han aprendido a dormir con ello, pero siempre he sido de sueño ligero, y sus voces apagadas me obligan a reconocer la conciencia; incluso mientras cierro los parpados e intento ignorar los gruñidos y chillidos y el rechinar rítmico del somier del dormitorio principal.

El martes es el día libre de mamá, lo que significa que por una vez, prepara el desayuno y lleva a los pequeños al colegio. Pero ya son las siete y cuarenta y cinco, y Jake aún no ha aparecido, Jeremy esta desayunando en ropa interior y Cake no tiene calcetines limpios y se queja con cualquiera que la escuche. Voy a buscar el uniforme de Jeremy y le obligo a vestirse en la mesa, ya que mi madre parece incapaz de hacer algo más que tomarse un café y fumar por la ventana. Fionna va en busca de Cake y la oigo dar golpes en la puerta de Jake y gritar algo sobe las consecuencias de conseguir otra falta de atraso. Mamá acaba su ultimo cigarrillo y viene a sentarse con nosotros a la mesa, hablando sobre los planes para el fin de semana que yo sé que nunca se realizaran. Tanto Cake como Jeremy comienzan a charlar a la vez, encantados con la atención, su desayuno olvidado, y siento que mis músculos se tensan. –Tienen que estar fuera de la casa en cinco minutos y tiene que terminar su desayuno antes de eso.

Mamá me agarra por la muñeca cuando paso. –Finnie-Finn, siéntate un momento. Nunca tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Nunca nos sentamos así, como una familia.

Con un esfuerzo monumental me trago la frustración. –Mamá, tenemos que estar en la escuela en quince minutos y tengo un examen de matemáticas en la primera clase.

-Oh, ¡tan serio!- Ella me tira a la silla a su lado y toma mi barbilla en la mano. –Mírate, tan pálido y estresado; siempre estudiando. Cuando yo tenía tu edad era la chica más hermosa de la escuela, todos los chicos querían salir conmigo. ¡Solía faltar a clases y pasar todo el día en el parque con uno de mis novios!- Hace un guiño de complicidad hacia Jeremy y Cake, quienes irrumpen en paroxismos de risa.

-¿Besabas a tu novio en la boca?- pregunta Jeremy con una risita malvada.

-Oh si, y no solo en la boca. –Me guiña el ojo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo enredado, con una sonrisita de niña. -¡Que asco!- Cake balancea sus piernas violentamente debajo de la mesa, echando hacia atrás la cabeza con disgusto.

-¿Lamias su lengua- continua Jeremy-como lo hacen en la televisión?

-¡Jeremy!-Grito. –Deja de ser desagradable y termina tu desayuno.

Jeremy coge la cuchara a regañadientes, pero su rostro se rompe en una sonrisa cuando mamá asiente rápidamente hacia el con una sonrisa pícara. –Aargh, ¡eso es asqueroso!- Comienzo a hacer ruidos de nauseas justo cuando entra Fionna, tratando de convencer a Jake a través de la puerta. - ¿Qué es asqueroso?- Pregunta mientras Jake se escabulle mal humor a su silla y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo. –No quieres saber- comienzo rápidamente, pero Jeremy le cuenta de todos modos.

Fionna hace una mueca. –Mamá!

-Sí, bueno esa pequeña historia realmente me abrió el apetito- comenta Jake, irritado.

-Tienes que comer algo- insiste Fionna.

-Todavía estas creciendo.

-No, no, ¡se está encogiendo!- Carcajea Jeremy.

-Cállate, mierda.

-¡Finn! ¡Jake me dijo mierda!

-Siéntate, Fionna- dice mamá con una sonrisa empalagosa. Ah, mírense, tan inteligentes con sus uniformes. ¡Y tomaremos el desayuno todos juntos como una familia!

Fionna le da una sonrisa forzada mientras le pone mantequilla a una tostada y la deja en el plato de Jake. Siento que mi pulso comienza a elevarse. Np puedo irme hasta que estén listos o habrá una gran posibilidad de que Jake falte a clases y que mamá mantenga a Jeremy y Cake en casa media mañana. Y no puedo llegar tarde. No por la prueba… porque no puedo ser el último en entrar en el aula.

-tenemos que irnos- le informo a Fionna, que todavía está tratando de persuadir a Jake para que desayune mientras él permanece decaído con la cabeza en los brazos.

-Oh, ¡por qué son mis conejitos tiene tanta prisa esta mañana!- exclama mamá.- Fionna, ¿harás que tu hermano se relaje? Míralo… -Ella frota mi hombro, su mano es como una quemadura a través de la tela de mi camisa. –Tan tenso.

-Finn tiene una prueba y vamos a legar realmente tarde si no nos movemos- le informa Fionna suavemente.

Mamá todavía tiene su mano sujetado con fuerza alrededor de mi muñeca, lo que me impide levantarme para tomar mi habitual taza de café. –Honestamente, no estas nervioso por una estúpida prueba, ¿verdad, Finn? Porque hay cosas mucho más importantes en la vida, ya sabes. La ultima cosa que quieres hacer es convertirte en un nerd como tu padre, con la nariz siempre metida en un libro, viviendo como un vagabundo solo para conseguir una de esas cosas inútiles de doctorados. Y mira done lo llevo su brillante educación de Cambridge: un poeta poco serio, ¡por Dios! ¡Ganaría más dinero barriendo las calles! – dice con un resoplo de burla.

Levantando la cabeza de repente, Jake pregunta burlonamente: -¿Cuándo ha fallado Finn en una prueba? Sólo tiene miedo de llegar tarde y… Fionna amenaza con la mirada con meterle la tostada por la garganta.

Me suelto del agarre de mamá y me tambaleo a través de la sala recogiendo el blazer, la cartera, las llaves y el bolso. Me encuentro con Fionna en el pasillo y me dice que me adelante, que va a asegurarse de que mamá lleve, los pequeños y que Jake llegue a la escuela. Aprieto su brazo en agradecimiento y luego me voy, corriendo por la calle vacía.

Llego a la escuela con unos segundos de margen. El enorme edificio de cemento se alza ante mí, extendiendo sus tentáculos hacia el exterior, absorbiendo a los otros bloques feos y más pequeño con pasillos estériles y túneles interminables. Llego a la sala de matemáticas antes de que el profesor entre arrastrando los pies y comience a repartir los papeles. Después de mis ochocientos metros de carrera apenas puedo ver, hay manchas rojas ante mis ojos. El Sr. Morris se acerca a mi mesa y mi aliento queda atrapado en mi garganta.

-¿Estás bien, Finn? Parece como si acabaras de correr un maratón.

Asiento con rapidez y tomo el papel que me tiende, sin levantar la vista.

La prueba comienza y desciende el silencio. Me encantan las pruebas. Siempre me han gustado las pruebas, los exámenes de cualquier tipo. Siempre y cuando sean escritos. Mientras abarquen toda la lección. Mientras no tenga que hablar o levantar la vista de mi trabajo hasta que suene la campana.

No sé cuándo empezó, esta situación, pero está creciendo, envolviéndome, asfixiándome como hiedra venenosa. Crecí dentro de ella, y ésta creció dentro de mí. Difuminamos los bordes, nos convertimos en una cosa amorfa, que se filtra y se arrastra. A veces me las arreglo para distraerme, me engaño para salir de su morada, me convenzo de que estoy bien. En casa, por ejemplo, con mi familia, puedo ser yo mismo, ser normal otra vez. Hasta ayer por la noche. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, hasta que la noticia finalmente se filtró por la vid de Belmont: que Finn Murtons era un bicho raro socialmente inepto. A pesar de que Jake y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, el darme cuenta de que se avergüenza de mí se afianza: una sensación horrible, que me aprieta y me hunde en mi pecho. Sólo pensar en ello hace que el suelo se incline debajo de mi silla. Me siento como si en una pendiente resbaladiza y todo lo que puedo hacer es caer en picado. Lo sé todo acerca de avergonzarte de un miembro de la familia; el número de veces que he querido que mamá actué como una persona de su edad en público, ya que no lo hace en privado. Es horrible estar avergonzado de alguien que te importa, te corroe. Y si te deja ir, si renuncias a la lucha y te entregas, con el tiempo esa vergüenza se convierte en odio.

No quiero que Jake se avergüence de mí. No quiero que me odie, aunque siento que lo odio a veces. Pero ese jodido niño pequeño lleno de ira y resentimiento sigue siendo mi hermano, sigue siendo familia. Familia: lo más importante de todo. Mis hermanos pueden volverme loco a veces, pero son mi sangre. Son todo lo que he conocido. Mi familia soy yo. Ellos son mi vida. Sin ellos caminará solo por el planeta.

El resto son todos extranjeros, extraños. Nunca se transformaran en amigos. Y aunque lo hicieran, incluso si encontrara, por algún milagro, una manera de conectar con alguien fura de mi familia, ¿Cómo podrían compararse con los que hablan mi idioma y cómo podría saber quién soy, sin tener que contarles? Incluso si fuera capaz de encontrar sus ojos, incluso si fura capaz de hablar sin que las palabras se quedarán atrapadas en mi garganta, incapaces de salir a la superficie, incluso aunque sus miradas no quemaran agujeros en mi piel y me dieran ganas de correr un millón de kilómetros, ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de preocuparme por ellos de la manera que me preocupo por mis hermanos y hermanas?

Suena la campana y soy uno de los primeros en salir de mi asiento. Cuando paso por las filas y filas de alumnos, todos parecen alzar sus miradas hacia mí. Me veo configurado a sus ojos: el tipo que se entierra en la parte posterior en cada clase, que nunca habla, siempre está sentado solo en una de las escaleras al aire libre durante los recreos, encorvado sobre un libro. El tipo que no sabe cómo hablar con la gente, que sacude la cabeza cuando lo escogen en clase, que está ausente cada vez que hay algún tipo de presentación que hacer. Durante los años han aprendido han dejarme ser. Cuando llegue aquí, hubo un montón de bromas, un montón de empujones, pero finalmente se aburrieron. En ocasiones, un nuevo alumno ha tratado de entablar una conversación. y he intentado, realmente lo he hecho. Pero cuando solo salen respuestas de una palabra, cuando tu voz falla por completo, ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Qué más pueden hacer ellos?, Las chicas son las peores, sobre todo estos días. Se esfuerzan más, son más tenaces. Algunas incluso me preguntan porque no hablo, como si yo pudiera responder a eso, coquetean, tratar de conseguir que sonría. Sus intenciones son buenas, pero lo que no entienden es que su sola presencia hace que me quiera morir.

Pero hoy, gracias a Dios, me he quedado solo. No hablo con nadie en toda la mañana. Veo ha Fionna a través de la sala de almuerza, y ella mira a la chica que siempre está charlando a su lado y rueda los ojos. Sonrío. Mientras hago mi camino a través de bocas llenas de pastel de carne acuoso, la veo fingir que escucha a su amiga, Marceline, pero sigue mirándome, haciendo muecas para que me ría. Su camisa blanca de la escuela, varias tallas más grande, se cierne sobre su falda gris, de varios centímetros demasiado corta. Está usando sus zapato de la escuela. No lleva calcetines, y un gran esparadrapo, rodeado por una multitud de conclusiones, cubre una rodilla raspada. Su pelo rubio le llega a la cintura, largo y recto como el de Cake. Tiene pocas pecas que salpican or encima de sus pómulos, lo que acentúa su la palidez natural de su piel. Incluso cuando está seria, sus profundos ojos azules siempre tienen una luz que sugiere que está a punto de sonreír. Durante el último año ha pasado de ser linda a muy bella en una forma inusual, delicada y desconcertante. Los chicos charlan con ella sin fin, de una forma alarmante.

Después del almuerzo, tomo m copia de clase de Romeo y Julieta, que de hecho leí años atrás, y me instalo en el cuarto escalón de debajo de la escalera norte, fuera del bloque de ciencias, el menos frecuentado. Así se acumulan mis horas perdidas, al igual que mi soledad. Mantengo mi libro abierto en caso de que alguien se acerque, pero realmente no estoy de ánimo para volver a leerlo. En cambio, desde mi pecho concreto, veo un avión trazar una raya en el azul profundo del cielo. Miro el pequeño avión, encogido por la distancia, y me maravillo con la vasta extensión entre todas las personas en el avión lleno de gente.

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo espero que les haya gustado de review, follow, etcétera, etcétera hasta la próxima. Adiooos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos aquí nateriver123 con un nuevo capítulo Forbidden espero que les guste.

_Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores._

Capítulo 4 (parte 1).

_Fionna_

-¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar- me pregunta Marceline con tristeza, desde nuestro puesto habitual sobre el muro bajo ladrillos en el extremo más lejano del campo de juego. Ha seguido mi mirada hasta la encorvada figura solitaria, sentada en los escalones fuera del edificio de ciencias. -¿Aún está soltero?

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces: a él no le gusta la gente-respondo concisamente. La miro. Exuda un tipo de energía inagotable, el entusiasmo vital que viene naturalmente con ser una persona extrovertida. Trata de ser imaginaria saliendo con mi hermano es casi imposible. -¿Cómo sabes que aun te gusta?

-¡Porque esta jodidamente bueno!- exclama Marcie con emoción.

Sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa. –Pero ustedes dos no tienen nada en común.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-. De pronto, parece herida.

-Él no tiene nada en común con nadie-la tranquilizo rápidamente. –Es simplemente diferente. En realidad… no habla con la gente.

Marceline echa hacia atrás su cabello. –Sí, eso he oído. Taciturno como el infierno. ¿Es depresión?

-No. –Juego con un mechón de mi cabello. –La escuela lo hizo ver al consejero el año pasado, pero sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Él habla en casa. Es sólo con la gente que no conoce, las personas fuera de la familia.

-¿Y qué? Sólo es tímido.

Suspiro en forma dubitativa. –Eso es una pequeña subestimación.

-¿De qué tiene que ser tímido?-pregunta Marceline. –Quiero decir, ¿se ha mirado en el espejo últimamente? –Simplemente no es así alrededor de las chicas-trato de explicarle. –Es así con todo el mundo. Ni siquiera responde las preguntas en clase… es como una fobia. Marceline da un silbido de incredulidad. –Dios, ¿siempre ha sido así?

-No lo sé-. Ceso de jugar con mi cabello y pienso. –Cuando éramos pequeños, éramos como gemelos. Nacimos con trece meses de diferencia, así que todos pensaban que éramos gemelos, de todas formas. Hacíamos todo juntos. Y quiero decir, todo. Un día, él tenía amigdalitis y no pudo ir a la escuela. Papá me hizo ir igual y lloré todo el día. Teníamos nuestro propio idioma secreto. A veces, cuando mamá y papá estaban en lo suyo, fingíamos que no podíamos hablar ingles, así que no hablábamos con nadie, excepto entre nosotros, por todo el día. Empezamos a tener problemas en la escuela. Dijeron que nos negábamos a mezclarnos, que no teníamos amigos. Pero estaban equivocados. Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Él era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Todavía lo es.

Llego a una casa llena de silencio. El vestíbulo esta vacío de bolsos y blazers. Quizá, ella se los ha llevado al parque, pienso esperanzada. Luego, estoy a punto de estallar a carcajadas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paso eso? Voy a la cocina… tazas de café frío, ceniceros rebosantes y cereal helado en el fondo de los cuencos. La leche, el pan y la mantequilla aún están sobre la mesa, la tostada endurecida a medio comer de Jake me observa acusadoramente. La mochila olvidada de Jeremy está en el suelo. El lazo abandonado de Cake… Un en la escalera me hace girar sobre mis talones. Comino de vuelta por el vestíbulo, notando las motitas que la luz del sol destaca sobre las superficies polvorientas.

Encuentro a mamá sobre el sofá, mirándome con tristeza debajo de la colcha de Cake, un paño húmedo cubriéndole la frente. La miro boquiabierta. -¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que tengo gripe estomacal, dulzura. Tengo una jaqueca terrible y he vomitado todo el día. –Los niños… -empiezo.

Su rostro palidece y luego vuelve a encenderse, como un fosforo parpadeando en la oscuridad. –Están en el colegio, pastelito, no te preocupes. Los llevé esta mañana, me encontraba bien e ese momento. Soló fue después del almuerzo que empecé a…

-Mamá… -siento que mi voz comienza a subir de tono. -¡Son las cuatro y media! –Lo sé, dulzura. Me levantare en un minuto.

-¡Se suponía que tú los recogerías!-ahora estoy gritando. -¡Terminan la escuela a las tres y media, ¿recuerdas?! Mi madre me mira, una mirada horrible, sin fondo. -¿Pero hoy no es el turno tuyo o el de Finn?

-¡Hoy es martes! ¡Es tu día libre! ¡Siempre has ido a recogerlos en tu día libre!

Mamá cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño gemido, modulado para provocar lástima. Quiero pegarle. En lugar de ello, corro por el teléfono. Ella ha apagado el timbre, pero la luz roja del contestador automático titila acusadora. Cuatro mensajes de St Luke's, el último de ellos breve y enojado, sugiriendo que ésta no es la primera vez que la señora Murtons está extremadamente retrasada. Instantáneamente, presiono la tecla de devolución de llamada, con la rabia rugiendo sorda contra mis costillas.

Jeremy y Cake debe de estar aterrorizados. Pensaran que han sido abandonados, que ella a huido, como viene amenazando cuando esta con la bebida. Logro contactar a la secretaria de la escuela y empiezo a borbotear excusas. Ella me interrumpe con un suave: -¿No es tu madre la que debería llamar, querida?

-Nuestra madre no se encuentra bien- digo rápidamente. –Pero estoy saliendo ahora mismo y estaré en la escuela en diez minutos. Por favor, dígales a Cake y Jeremy que voy. Por favor, por favor, sólo dígales que mamá está bien y que Fionna va en camino.

-Bueno, me temo que ellos ya no están aquí-. La secretaria suena un poco apagada. –Finalmente, los recogió la niñera hace media hora. Se me doblan las piernas M en hundo en el bazo del sillón. Mi cuerpo se siente tan flojo que estoy a punto de dejar caer el teléfono. –No tenemos niñera.

-Oh…

-¿Quién era? ¿Qué aspecto tenia? ¡Ella debió de haber dado su nombre!

-La señorita Bonnie sabía quién era. Los maestros no dejan que los niños se vayan con cualquiera, ¿sabes?-. Otra vez la voz remilgada, unido a un filo defensivo.

-Necesito hablar con la señora Bonnie -. Mi voz tiembla con una calma apenas controlada. –Me temo que la señora Pierce se marchó cuando recogió finalmente a los niños. Puedo tratar de localizarla en su móvil…

Casi no puedo respirar. –Por favor, pídale que regrese directamente a la escuela. La encontraré allí. Cuelgo y estoy temblando, literalmente. Mamá se levanta la franela del rostro y dice: -Dulzura, suenas molesta. ¿Está todo bien?

Estoy corriendo por el pasillo, poniéndome los zapatos, cogiendo las llaves y el teléfono móvil, presionando la tecla de marcado rápido, mientras salgo de un portazo de la casa. Él contesta al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Puedo oír que las risas y las burlas en el fondo se van desvaneciendo a medida que abandona su clase de repaso extra-escolar. Ambos mantenemos nuestros teléfonos encendidos todo el tiempo. Él sabe que sólo llamaría durante el horario escolar por una emergencia. Le explico apresuradamente los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco minutos.

-Voy de camino a la escuela ahora-. Una gigantesca bocina suena cuando cruzo como un rayo la carretera principal. –Nos vemos allí-dice él.

Cuando llego a St Luke's encuentro las puertas cerradas. Empiezo a empujarlas y patearlas, hasta que el cuidador se apiada de mí y se acerca a destrabarlas, -Tranquila-me dice. -¿Por qué tanto pánico?

Ignorándolo, corro hacia las puertas de la escuela y me meto por ellas. Circulo a los tumbos a través de un corredor iluminado por luces fluorescentes, el cual, despojado del caos de los niños, parece extraño y surrealista. Veo a Finn en el otro extremo, hablando con la secretaria de la escuela. También él debió de haber corrido todo el camino. Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios. Finn sabrá que hacer.

Él no se ha percatado de mi llegada, y por ello disminuyo mi paso a uno digno, acomodo mis ropas, tomo varias respiraciones profundas y trato de calmarme. He aprendido por las malas, a través de varios tratos con figuras de autoridad, que si aparentas estar molesto o enojado, te tratan como un niño y exigen hablar con tus padres. Finn ha trabajado duramente el arte de parecer calmado y articular claramente en estas circunstancias, pero estoy consciente de que es una lucha terrible para él. Al acercarme, notó que sus manos tiemblan incontrolables a los costados.

-¿La señora B-Bonnie fue la única que los vio marcharse?-está peguntando. Puedo decir que se está obligando a sí mismo a enfrentar la mirada de la secretaria.

-Así es-dice la horrible rubia platinada que siempre he despreciado. –Y la señorita Pierce nunca…

-Pero seguramente… seguramente hay otro número donde pueda localizarla. –Su voz es clara y firme. Nadie más que yo podría notar el sutil temblor. –Te lo dije… Lo he intentado. Su móvil está apagado. Pero, como dije, le he dejado un mensaje en el teléfono de su casa…

-Por favor, ¿podría seguir intentando en su teléfono?

La secretaria murmura algo y desaparece de vuelta a su oficina.

Toco la mano de Finn. Él pega un salto como si hubiera recibido un disparo, y por debajo de la aparente calma exterior, veo que se está desmoronando también. –Continúa hablando de una niñera-me dice con voz entrecortada, apoya la espalda en el pasillo y me toca la mano. -¿Alguna vez mamá te dijo algo sobre pagarle a alguien para que viniera a recogerlos? -¡No!

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Tumbada en el sofá con una franela en la cara-susurro. –Cuando le pregunte por Jeremy y Cake, dijo que pensaba que era nuestro turno de recogerlos. Finn está respirando con dificultad. Puedo ver el rápido ascenso y descenso de su pecho bajo su camisa de la escuela. Su mochila y blazer no se ven por ninguna parte y se ha quitado la corbata. Me toma un momento darme cuenta que está disimulando el hecho de ser estudiante.

-Estoy seguro que es algún tipo de malentendido-dice con un optimismo desesperado repica en su voz. –Algún otro padre debe haber venido tarde y se los llevó. Todo estará bien. Vamos a lograr superar este problema, Fionna. ¿Ok?-me aprieta la mano y me brinda una sonrisa tensa.

Asiento, obligándome a respirar. –Ok.

-Será mejor regresar y hablar con…

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?-pregunto con suavidad.

El calor tiñe inmediatamente sus mejillas. -¡Por supuesto que no! Yo puedo… yo puedo resolver esta… -Lo sé-doy marcha atrás rápidamente. –Sé que puedes

Él se aparta de mi lado, cruza el umbral de la oficina y toma aire audiblemente. -¿Todavía… todavía no hay suerte?-Nop. Ella podría estar atrapada en el tráfico, supongo. En realidad, podría estar en cualquier parte.

Oigo que Finn exhala una con exasperación. –Mire, estoy seguro que la maestra no los dejaría voluntariamente con un extraño. P-pero debería entender que, esos niños están desparecidos. Así que creo que sería mejor si usted llamara al director o al subdirector o…o a alguien que pueda ayudar. Vamos a tener que llamar a la policía y, probablemente, ellos van a querer hablar con quienes dirigen la escuela.

En el pasillo, fuera de la vista de Rubia Platinada, me aplasto contra la pared y presiono el dorso de mi mano contra mi boca. Policía significa autoridades. Autoridades significan Servicios Sociales. Finn debe pensar que Jeremy y Cake han sido secuestrados, si está dispuesto a arriesgarse a involucrarlos.

Me estoy empezando a sentir cada vez más inestable, así que voy y me siento sobre las escaleras. No puedo entender como Finn logra permanecer allí, tan controlado y razonable, hasta que me doy cuenta de la mancha húmeda en la parte trasera de su camisa y el temblor, cada vez mayor, de sus manos. Quiero levantarme y abrazarlo, decirle que todo va a salir bien. Excepto que no sé si se será así.

El directo, un hombre robusto y canoso, llega casi a el mismo tiempo que la señorita Bonnie, la maestra de Cake.

Ella manifestó que esperó con los dos chicos más de media hora, antes de que se presentara una dama, Sandra algo, aparentemente con instrucciones de recogerlos.

-Pero, seguramente, ustedes deben de tener su apellido-está diciendo Finn por segunda vez.

-Naturalmente, tenemos registros de cada uno de los padres de los niños, guardianes o niñeras. Pero la única información que nos dieron de Jeremy y Cake es el nombre de la madre y el número de su hogar-está diciendo la señorita Bonnie, una mujer joven y muy delgada, de mejillas rosadas. –Y. a pesar de todos nuestros intentos, no pudimos localizarla. Así que, cuando llegó la dama, diciendo que era una amiga de la familia y que le habían pedido que recogieran a los niños, no teníamos razones para desconfiar de ella.

Veo a Finn apretar la manos, tras su espalda, hasta empuñarlas. - !Sin duda, comprobar quien lleva a los niños hasta su hogar es parte de su trabajo!-Está comenzando a perder el control, las grietas empiezan a mostrarse.

-Yo habría pensado que es parte del trabajo de los padres recoger a sus hijos a tiempo-replica aguijoneada la señorita Bonnie, y de pronto tengo ganas de tomar su cabeza, golpearla contra la de la Rubia Platinada y gritar. _¿No se dan cuenta que mientras ustedes están allí, actuando todos en defensa propia y discutiendo de quien es la culpa, un pedófilo podría estar huyendo con mis hermano menores?_

-¿Dónde están los padres a todo esto?-interrumpe el director. -¿Por qué están aquí los hermanos solamente? Siento el aliento que atasca en mi garganta...

Y aquí acaba la primera parte del cuarto capítulo perdón por tardar taaaanto pero la escuela me asfixia casi literalmente pero bueno este capítulo lo hare en dos partes por una sola razón: es muy larga me parece que la parte que viene es más larga pero bueno tratare de hacerlo bien y rápido pero, pues no soy Dios así que esperen al meno semanas después de este capítulo mínimo 1 semana. nateriver123 se despide. Adioooos.


End file.
